


mati

by allihyun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Random - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apa yang kau ingat ketika melihat kematian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mati

Apa yang kauingat ketika melihat kematian?   
Hal-hal manis yang akan tinggal jadi kenangan, balas budi yang belum terpenuhi, janji yang akan teringkari atau masa depan yang hanya tinggal mimpi? 

  
Awalnya, Levi mengira hatinya telah mati untuk merasa tersakiti. Pun, ketika sebuah (atau dua buah, tiga buah, empat buah, berapa buah?) nyawa yang tercabut dari raga prajuritnya harusnya tidak membuatnya goyah berdiri. Mereka berada di medan perang, kematian sudah menjadi kabar keseharian, hatinya harus dibajakan.

  
Tapi, Levi pada akhirnya tahu juga bahwa hatinya tak semati itu. Ia melihatnya; wajah ayu dengan pirang stroberi membingkai sisi-sisinya telah kehilangan pancaran kehidupan. gadis itu kehilangan napasnya, ia kaku, ia telah mati. Saat itu Levi tidak mengingat apapun, yang ia tahu hidupnya tak akan punya matahari lagi.


End file.
